Life's pains
by Bellaloves2
Summary: This is another one of the many stories about the Cullens. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. Grr.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Blame Emmett**

Bella's POV:

Ever since the Volturi's visit last winter, both Edward and I have been worried about the safety of our children, Renesmee & E.J. They have been very healthy, but we worry that the Volturi will return and attempt to take them from us.

We don't take them with us to the cottage unless Jacob and his pack come with us. Most of the time we don't risk it, so Renesmee tends to stay with Rosalie while E.J. stays with Alice or Esme.

A few times a week Charlie comes over to spend time with his grandchildren. We still haven't told Renee yet though. Charlie is constantly asking when he can take his grandson fishing, but we always tell him that it's not safe to take E.J., we just don't tell him why.

"Mom, I'm hungry! Can we go hunting? Please?" Renesmee asks.

"Only of we have enough people to go with us, it's not safe otherwise. Go ask your aunts and uncles if they want to come." I tell her, she nods then runs upstairs.

I look over at E.J., who is playing chess with his father, and remember the dreams I had when I was still a human. I always knew I would have a son, and I was right, I just didn't realize he would have a twin sister.

"E.J. are you hungry too?" I ask him.

"Starving," he says, smiling. _He has his fathers smile…_

"Do you mind if we finish the game first, love?" Edward asks, he is totally focused on the game. When I don't reply, he looks up. "Bella?"

"Umm. . . if Renesmee and Emmett don't mind. You remember what happened last time you tried to deny them something they wanted, they ganged up on you. You don't want them to do it again, do you?" I reply, he grimaces from the memory.

"Okay. If they do start doing that again, we can just finish our game when we get ba- argh! Shield me please!" Edward shouts. I nod and shield both of them quickly.

Emmett comes running down the stairs with Alice under one arm, Rosalie under the other, and Renesmee on his shoulders. Alice and Rosalie are trying to make him let go of them while Renesmee is giggling uncontrollably and somehow staying on, even though her arms are wrapped around her stomach.

Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle are walking down the stairs. They are all laughing as well.

While Emmett is attempting to put Alice and Rosalie down without being slapped too much, Renesmee falls off his shoulders and lands head first on the ground. Her expression is incredibly shocked, as the rest of us must look as well. Her hands are above her when she lands, it's as if she was trying to grab onto something. A sickening crunch fills the room.

Edward and I are next to her before I can even think to move, or anyone else can. . .

Edward picks her up quickly, but carefully. I'm staring at her face when I see her eyes roll into the back of her head. I put my hand underneath her head to keep it straight, and I feel something hot and sticky on my hand. Then I smell it. Blood.

"She's bleeding!" I shout. I pull her into my arms and run upstairs shouting, "Distract E.J.!" Edward, Alice and Carlisle are all following me up the stairs. I rush into Carlisle's office and gingerly lay her on her stomach on the operating table after Edward and Alice set it up. Carlisle gets to work immediately.

I start to cry in the vampire way when I realize how serious the situation is. Edward turns me towards him and pulls me into his arms.

"We definitely aren't going hunting today." Alice whispers. I growl at her, but it is a very pitiful one.

"Shh. . . It's going to be okay love. She's going to be fine, right Carlisle?" Edward says.

"I. . . son, there's a lot of blood, but I will do my very best." Carlisle answers.

I sob harder. Edward picks me up & carries me to his old room. I cling to him very tightly. Rosalie and Esme are in there with E.J., trying to calm him down.

"Mommy?" E.J. chokes out. It's very obvious he is worried about me.

"It's okay, son, she's just scared. Can you guys take him somewhere else?" Edward asks, they nod.

"No." I say quietly. "Let him stay."

Edward sets me down on the bed and E.J. climbs onto my lap. He wraps his arms around my neck.

I wrap my arms around him and start rocking back and forth. I'm still sobbing. Eventually they all leave the room. During the night E.J. sleeps in my arms, but I continue rocking & sobbing.

At two o'clock the next day, Edward & Esme come back in the room. Edward loosens my grip on E.J. & Esme picks him up. She runs from the room with her arms tightly wrapped around him. I rock faster.

"Bella, love, Renesmee is awake. She's asking for you. Let's go see her." Edward says. It takes me awhile to process.

I look up at him and nod.

Right after I get up, E.J. runs back into the room shouting "Mommy!" He attaches himself to me tightly. I look up to see Esme, Alice, & Jasper in the doorway.

"It's okay, he needs to see his sister, they haven't been apart for this long before." I say quietly.

Alice & Edward exchange a look.

"What?" I say frantically.

"Bella, it's not really good idea for E.J. to see Renesmee. She's doing better, but she still doesn't look herself. It will be a while before she looks normal again." Alice says slowly.

I pass E.J. to his father & say "Do not, under any circumstances, take him out of this room. I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't leave him in here alone either." Edward nods.

I kiss E.J. on the forehead and leave the room with Alice & Esme right behind me.

When I get to Carlisle's study, Alice opens the door & I realize what she meant. I barely hold in a sob. Renesmee's hair has been cut short.

I walk to her side quickly. Carlisle is on the other side of the bed she is on.

"Can I hold her?" I ask quietly, he nods.

"Are you my mommy?" Renesmee asks.

I look up at Carlisle quickly. _What happened to my precious daughter?_ I move closer and carefully pick her up.

"It's okay, sweet girl. You're safe. I am your mommy. I'm going to stay here with you as long as you need me." I say in her ear. She curls into me.

After awhile, she falls asleep. I carefully hand her to Carlisle. Then I turn towards Alice & Esme.

"How long has she been awake?" I whisper.

"Not long." Alice replies, but she won't look straight at me; her eyes keep moving around the room.

"Alice!" I whisper shout.

"She's only been awake for an hour and a half; Carlisle wanted to make sure she was okay enough before he had you come in. If you hadn't reacted the way you did. . ." Alice says.

I growl. I hear Renesmee wake up with a start. I turn around quickly and carefully take her back from Carlisle.

"What was that?" she asks me in a scared voice.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it. You will always be safe with me, I promise." I tell her. I start rocking her, I hope she will sleep.

"Can I see my daddy?" she asks. I nod.

"Alice, Esme, can you guys go switch places with Edward so he can come in here?" I question, they nod and walk out.

I carefully climb onto the bed Renesmee has been on.

It doesn't take Edward long to show up in Carlisle's study.

Edward's POV:

As soon as Bella left the room, E.J. started to cry. I hold him closer and start humming.

_Do you want me to calm him down with my gift?_ Jasper asks me in his thoughts. I shake my head.

"Five more minutes," I mouth,"then do it gradually."

Jasper nods.

Ten minutes later, E.J. is asleep when Alice & Esme come back into the room.

_Bella wants you to go back to Carlisle's study, Nessie's asking for you. Pass him to me; she wants him to stay in here._ Alice thinks, I nod & she holds out her hands.

I walk over to her and carefully hand E.J. to her.

"Keep him as calm as possible." I whisper. I run to Carlisle's study.

As soon as I go into the room, Nessie shouts "Daddy!"

She holds her hands out and leans towards me. I walk towards her and carefully take her from Bella.

_She knows who you are?_ Bella asks in a hurt voice.

I nod. "It's only because you stayed with E.J. the whole time. I was in here when she woke up, and she was scared because she didn't know who anyone was. As soon as we had calmed her down and knew that there wasn't going to be any permanent physical damage, I came to get you."

Bella starts rubbing her temples. I can tell she is very stressed out.

"Renesmee, who is that?" I ask, pointing at Bella.

"That's my mommy." She replies, she is smiling.

Bella instantly stops moving. Then she whirls towards us, a smile slowly forms on her face.

"See? She knows who you are. I think she just missed me. Don't worry so much, everything is going to be – jeez, can't they control themselves? Can you shield me Bella?" she nods and it is instantly out of my mind. _What a relief. I wish they would just go somewhere else to do that._

"Emmett and Rose again?" Bella asks, I nod.

"What is mommy shielding you from daddy?" Renesmee asks. Carlisle, Bella and I all jump. We forgot she was in the room.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about Ness." I answer, she nods.

"How would you like to go see your brother, E.J.?" I ask her, I'm hoping it will distract her.

"I have a brother?" she asks incredulously.

_This isn't good. She should remember that she has a twin brother._ Carlisle thinks. _If she doesn't remember E.J., she probably won't remember Jacob either._

"Yes, you do have a brother. Do you want to go see him?"

"Bella, do you want to come with us?" I ask, she nods.

I carry Renesmee out of the room and start heading towards my old room. Bella's hand reaches for mine. _I'm glad that life is starting to get back to normal for us. Keep her here for just a minute, I want to make sure that E.J. can handle this. I'll let you know when to bring her in._ I nod.

"Is my brother older or younger than me?" Renesmee asks.

"He's your twin brother, but he's a few minutes younger. I guess that makes him your younger brother." I answer.

_E.J. is as calm as I'm going to get him. Go ahead and bring her in._ Bella tells me, I open the door and walk in.

When we get into the room, Esme, Alice, & Bella are on the bed while Jasper is leaning against the the wall. E.J. is sitting on Bella's lap.

"Nessie! You're okay!" E.J. shouts. Bella wraps her arms around him.

"Shh! You need to calm down baby boy." Bella murmurs in his ear. "She still isn't feeling all that great."

"I'm mad at uncle Emmett!" E.J. mutters.

Everyone but Renesmee and E.J. start laughing, E.J. frowns while Renesmee looks puzzled.

"Don't worry, we aren't laughing at you son. We're just laughing because we're mad at him too. If he wasn't trying to be so funny all the time. . ." I say, the last part I mutter under my breath.

_Edward? Can I see Nessie? Please? I miss her, and I haven't seen her since before the accident. It's been twenty-seven hours, I've never been away from her for this long. Please, Edward?_ Jacob pleads from downstairs, using his thoughts.

"Nessie, E.J., can you stay in here with your Uncle Jasper for a minute? I want to talk to your mom, Aunt Alice, & Esme outside for a minute." I say, they look at each other then nod in unison. I carefully pass Renesmee to jasper, then I walk out of the room with the rest following.

As soon as we are back in Carlisle's study, I turn towards them.

"Jacob is down stairs, he wants to see Renesmee. What should we do? I think it would be incredibly difficult for her to understand their relationship, and maybe it would be better if we just kept him away from her. I know that their relationship saved us, but. . . maybe we should just move and hope she never remembers him. But then again, she probably feels like something, or someone, is missing in her life and I don't want her to feel incomplete. What do you guys think we should do?"

As soon as I stop talking, Alice starts having a vision. It is scaring her so much that Alice starts to fall, but Esme and Bella catch her before she can land on the ground. They lead her to the couch while I focus on the vision she is having. I start relaying it to them without even realizing it because it's like I'm there, it's very vivid. In that instant, I know without a doubt it will happen soon, or is already happening.

_Jane, Alec, Aro, Felix, and a few more Volturi are taking a private jet, that another vampire is controlling, and they are talking about us. _

_"We are going to see the Cullens again, but it is going to be a very quick trip. This trip is just to make sure that none of their newest "family" members are a danger to their area. If they are, we will take them back with us to Volterra, for the safety of our secret lives. When we get there, I will examine their memories. If anyone tries to stop me, restrain them, but do not, under any circumstances, kill them. I want to keep all of the Cullens alive. Do all of you understand?" Aro says. _

_"Yes master." The rest of the Volturri say in unison. _

_The pilot comes on the intercom. "In five minutes, we will be over the landing zone, please put on your parachutes if you plan to jump." _

_Five minutes later, everyone is in their parachutes. Felix jumps out first, Aro is strapped to him. The rest of the Volturri on the plane jump out quickly. I get a glimpse of the pilots watch just before the vision stops. 10:30 a.m. June 16._ That's this Thursday.

"What are we going to do?" Bella shouts.

"I don't know, but you and Jasper aren't going to run off again." I say to Alice. "We will follow you, no matter where you go." She drops her head in defeat.

_You know that we were only doing it to keep you guys safe, if the Volturri had known what we were doing. . ._

"Bella, I think we should send the twins with Jacob tonight, and have them stay there until the Volturri leave." Alice says seriously, I nod in full agreement.

"That's a good idea, but how do we explain their relationship to Renesmee?" she asks slowly. "And what if she gets scared while she is there and wants to come back home before the Volturri leave? Or she just runs off?"

"I don't know yet, and cell phone." I say, handing her mine.

* * *

Sorry, but I had to end it here. I just couldn't let it keep getting any longer. Each chapter I write will have at least 2 POV's, like this one, some will be short, while others will be longer than this one, it just depends on how generous I'm feeling when I'm writing them. The next chapter starts from a POV I feel isn't a major character, but everyone has their opinion about this character. I have another story, but I lost the work I had for it, so I never finished, but if someone has an idea of how to continue it, they can be a co-writer with me, but I won't give it up completely. It's called The Cullens' Change.


	2. Chapter 2

I know you guys probably won't be happy about this, but all of my stories are on hold right now. I've got a lot going on and I just need to focus on that, plus I have serious writers block.


End file.
